Game Changer
Game Changer is a BLK Spy freak created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. Appearance Game Changer is seen wearing the Spectre's Spectacles, the Made Mann, the Counterfeit Billycock and the Frenchman's Formals. Origins Game Changer seems to have came after the first TF2 mercenaries were joined together to become the original TF2 team, Game Changer appeared and seems to have disappeared after the first five freaks were seen in the world, and stayed hidden from others for a very long time, not until the Quaternary period first started, only then did he show up and interact with other freaks. He looks over the TF2 Freak World, watching, interacting and fighting freaks from Doublecross to Harvest and beyond. He met with the monster, Gander, and lost to him as he ran for his own sake. His current task is to jumble up Death Wish's plans to stop him for the darkness of his plans. Behaviour and Personality Game Changer is somewhat cowardly at the worst of times, and always surrendering to any death threats ordered to him, however, he is most apt to situations, rendering them as an easy task when he needs so. He can devise traps, make game plans and think for himself without the need of help from others. The depicting of him being himself can always be seen, he tends to look over to mercenary battles and freak fights, always staying low until the right moment. He tends to stay out of trouble and out of people's way, freak, monster or mercenary. Powers and Abilities Game Changer seems to have a multitude of powers to his disposal, this includes: * Class Change: Game Changer, somehow, can change into any designated class in the current TF2 Freak World, so he can have the stamina of a Heavy and the speed of a Scout. * Enhanced Fitness: Game Changer can run, jump and slide with a moderate amount of fitness in his body. * Changer Beam: Game Changer can fire out a beam and change him/her to whatever they are thinking, so if one were to think about money, Game Changer would change and turn them into money. * Shuteye: Game Changer is an amateur when it comes to weapons, but when he activates Shuteye, he can fire them with extreme accuracy. Faults and Weaknesses Game Changer, while he can change to an class he wants, also exhibits the class's weaknesses as well. eg. Sniper's weakness of short range, Scout's low health and Engineer's reliability on his buildings. And the fact that only his Spy appearance is stronger than when he changes class, making it so that his class changed classes are only comparable to normal mercenaries. And the fact he is cowardly to freaks that respond with death threats could downrate Game Changer to almost useless at times. Trivia * Game Changer's name comes from the fact that a single class change in a match could change how to match goes. * Game Changer has a particular grudge with a Sniper named "Gander". Category:Spies Category:True Neutral beings Category:BLK Team Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Intellectuals Category:Magicians Category:Glass Cannons